


Be Sure

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: Yasmin Khan had always wanted to be useful. To help people. Like officer Patel had helped her. So she joined the police. Well, she was just a probationer for now. Second year and she was still stuck on the small stuff. She knew it was necessary for probation, but she was eager to rise in the ranks. To achieve things. Do more. Be more.Be sure.
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Be Sure

Yasmin Khan had always wanted to be useful. To help people. Like officer Patel had helped her. So she joined the police. Well, she was just a probationer for now. Second year and she was still stuck on the small stuff. She knew it was necessary for probation, but she was eager to rise in the ranks. To achieve things. Do more. Be more. She was tenacious, persistent, ambitious, and–

_Fat lot of use you two were._

Those had been the Doctor’s first words to Yasmin Khan. 

_Why are you calling me madam?_

__

__

__Right from the start, the Doctor had been an enigma. Didn’t know her own name.

_I’m calling you Yaz cuz we’re friends now._

__

__

__The Doctor, before she even knew who she was, knew who Yaz was to her.

_I carry them with me._

__

__

__The Doctor lost her family a long time ago– now she was a lone traveller.

_Got any cash? Empty pockets._

__

__

__Yaz hadn’t been a fan of her wardrobe choice at first, but it suited her. She grew to love it.

_You can be honest with me– are we going to die?_

__

__

__This was at least the third time she’d flirted with death since meeting the Doctor.

_Yaz, I promise I will keep you alive– and I will get you back home._

__

__

Yaz trusted her with her life. She still did. 

_Very dangerous planet, Yaz._

__

__

__Still, an alien planet. Her very first. And not even the most dangerous she’d seen since.

_Doctor, I found you!_

__

__

__Yaz liked to think she was good in a crisis, but it was the Doctor she ran to.

_I promised you and I let you down._

__

__

__Yaz would never give up hope as long as they had each other. She helped the Doctor see that.

_We stick together._

__

__

__They didn’t always end up where they wanted to, but they were a unit; a family.

_You can walk away from this._

__

__

__As if a little danger would stop Yaz from anything.

_Is anyone excited? Cuz I'm really excited._

__

__

__Yaz was a bit more excited about meeting Rosa Parks than opening a suitcase, but sure.

_I just need a moment to work this out._

__

__

__But she didn’t have to do it alone. Yaz was always ready and willing to lend a hand.

_Keep history in order._

__

__

__Yaz had come a long way from parking disputes. She had a higher calling, now.

_We have to not help her._

__

__

__Often times, the right choice is the difficult choice. She learrned a lot, traveling with the Doctor.

_Oh, you know. Back in the box. There’s loads to see._

__

__

__Yaz couldn’t bear the thought of the Doctor being alone. Of never seeing her again.

_Tea at Yaz’s. Never been for tea at Yaz’s! Amazing._

__

__

__Her smile was so wide it threatened to crack her face.

_I'm trying to do small talk. I thought I was doing quite well._

__

__

__Yaz appreciated the effort– really, she did. It was endearing. She was such a dork.

_Need any company?_

__

__

__Yaz had always been fine on her own. That’s what she told herself, anyway.

_Najia, you’ve made a very awesome human._

__

__

__She always had a peculiar way of speaking. There was hardly any part of her that wasn’t quirky.

_Is that impressive?_

__

__

__Yaz liked that the Doctor cared about her opinions, just like she looked to her for answers.

_I don’t think so, are we?_

__

__

__Well, maybe not in this case. Not right now. Not in present company.

_Yaz, you wanted to come home._

__

__

__Yaz was already home. The Doctor was her home.

_Be sure._

__

__

__Yaz had never been more sure of anything in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my fanvids and other fics, but I wanted to get something out for those of you have been waiting, even if it's just a bit of fluff. 
> 
> Interested in something like this for the rest of the episodes, Yaz reflecting on what the Doctor says, or perhaps one of the Doctor reflecting on things Yaz has said? 
> 
> So many ideas, so little time... well, actually, we've got plenty, don't we? :)


End file.
